Noche de Borrachos
by Crosseyra
Summary: Porque estar sentado alrededor de una fogata y bebiendo hasta el cansancio no funcionaba para Eren. Para Rivaille... quizás. "—¿Quién es ese… —hizo una breve pausa, ordenando sus ideas. —…de quien estás enamorado, mocoso?, —N-No sé de qué me está hablando, señor."/LevixEren.


**Summary: **Porque estar sentado alrededor de una fogata y bebiendo hasta el cansancio no funcionaba para Eren. Para Rivaille... quizás. "—¿Quién es ese… —hizo una breve pausa, ordenando sus ideas. —…de quien estás enamorado, mocoso?, —N-No sé de qué me está hablando, señor."

**Pairing:** Rivaille/Eren

**Tipo: **One-Shot.

**Disclaimer:** El mundo de Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes pertenecen a Isayama Hajime. La trama de este ocioso fic, en cambio, es de mi completa originalidad.

**Advertencias: **Palabras ligeramente obscenas. Nada de lemon(Já(?)

* * *

**Noche de Borrachos**

by

**Crosseyra**

* * *

Eren se miró a sí mismo por el reflejo ondeante del cristal de un vaso entre sus manos, observando sus ojos verde azulados con sumo detenimiento. Estaba aburrido, con sueño y algo cansado. Levantó la mirada del cristal y observó las danzantes llamas carbonizando madera frente a él. Un poco más allá, encerrando en un círculo la pequeña fogata, estaban sus camaradas bebiendo despreocupadamente.

Había sido un día largo y agotador, pero no tanto como para que los nuevos reclutas no se escabulleran por la noche a un lugar apartado y comenzaran a beber un poco, comentando sobre cualquier estupidez que se les viniera a la cabeza; escapando, aunque sea por ínfimos e invisibles segundos, de la dura realidad en la que eran obligados a vivir, en la cruda verdad de siempre tener un motivo por el cual morir para que, si alguna vez caen, no haya sido en vano.

Hasta el momento, solo Jean y Connie estaban semi-conscientes, tambaleándose de aquí a allá por la ebriedad; en tanto Reiner y Bertholdt conversaban calmadamente entre ellos. Y él... bueno, él solo era un soporoso espectador.

Al final no le quedaba de otra que serlo, ya que siquiera estaba bebiendo con los demás, y las razones eran más que frustrantes.

A su campo de visión llegó la boquilla de una botella de ron extendida por una fornida y blanca mano. Jaeger atisbó a Reiner con un poco de sorpresa, alejándose por inercia del líquido que chorreaba ligeramente del estrecho orificio del botellón, mirando al chico rubio un poco desentendido.

—¿Quieres un poco, Eren?

—No, gracias. —Rechazó educadamente, negando con la cabeza —Yo no bebo.

—¡A-Aguafiestas! —Jean se paró a cuestas de su lugar con un vaso de quizás qué licor en mano, balbuceando apenas y ahogándose con sus propias palabras como todo borracho, señalando descaradamente al castaño con burla —. Eres el idiota suicida, pero… -¡hic!- Pero no puedes siquiera probar un vaso de ron ¿A qué no? ¡Já! ¿Ah? ¡¿Ah?!

Eren y "el cara de caballo", como solía insultarle, intercambiaron miradas furtivas que desprendían odio puro, y el chiquillo no hacía más que seguir diciendo incoherencias y ahogarse con su propia saliva cada dos o tres palabras; Connie intentó pararse y calmar a su compañero, pero falló olímpicamente en el intento, siquiera podía mantenerse en pie por sí solo. El joven titán crispó los dedos y chasqueó sonoramente, echándose hacia atrás con la evidente intención de ignorar al idiota medio ebrio que tenía por delante. Jean hizo lo mismo, sin antes haber lanzado un sonoro grito de victoria. Así era el muchacho cuando estaba pasado de copas: irritante, molesto y un poco hiriente. Nadie soportaba mucho a Kirschtein en ese estado, y tampoco sus quejas en la mañana por la resaca.

Moraleja: Nunca dejar que Jean beba. NUNCA.

Prontamente, luego de un par de minutos de silencio, Connie, Reiner, Bertholt y Jean retomaron la intransigente conversación; entre charlas, balbuceos y risas medio ahogadas lograron sacar un nuevo tema para seguir pasando la noche. La mayoría de la legión a esas horas ya estaba en el séptimo sueño, por lo que no se preocuparon si alguien veía la pequeña fogata desde alguno de los balcones del castillo.

Y Eren se había quedado con la respuesta en la punta de la lengua.

¿Cómo iba a decirle a sus compañeros que, por más que lo intentara, no podía emborracharse? Había tratado antes, en un intento de por sí lamentable, perder por unas horas la consciencia por medio del alcohol. No había podido lidiar debidamente con las muertes en la última expedición. Habían desaparecido personas... entrañables, personas con las que se había tomado el tiempo de compartir, y el pensamiento de que quizás pudo haber hecho más en la misión para evitar tantas bajas le carcomía por dentro; al final la culpabilidad le había orillado a robar una botella de vodka del escritorio del comandante y beber hasta que no quedara ni una sola gota.

No sucedió nada, seguía tan ridículamente lúcido como cuando había comenzado a beberse el contenido. La única explicación que se le vino a la cabeza es que su cuerpo, gracias a los cambios que produjo el suero en él, asimilaba mucho más rápido las sustancias, incluido el alcohol, y no le daba el tiempo ni el espacio a su organismo para adormecerse.

Extrañamente, al día siguiente el comandante Irvin no reclamó por una botella de vodka perdida. Y ahora no sabía cómo había terminado compartiendo con sus compañeros, sosteniendo un penoso vaso vacío; el agua ya se le había acabado. El sueño le corroía, quería irse a la cama y descansar para así al otro día volver a notar los rostros faltantes a su alrededor; le reconfortaba el dormir, pero volver a esa celda fría, solitaria e inhumana le arrancaba las ganas. Al final había optado por quedarse con los muchachos hasta el amanecer, o por lo menos hasta que alguien se levantara y sentenciara que ya era suficiente; sabían que sus cuerpos mañana lamentarían las consecuencias.

—Oye, Eren… ¿Me estás escuchando?

Se sobresaltó al sentir un ligero codazo en su brazo izquierdo, soltando un leve quejido como respuesta. Se giró sobre sí mismo y observó la cara preocupada de Bertholdt y el ceño semi-fruncido de Reiner. Había estado tan absorto en sus pensamientos con los ojos clavados al vaso que sostenía que no se había percatado de que el moreno de Fubar le estaba dirigiendo la palabra.

—Disculpa, estaba distraído. ¿De qué me hablabas? —se lamentó apenado, rascándose la nuca.

—Te estaba preguntando si alguna vez te has enamorado.

Las palabras del chiquillo le helaron la sangre, y sintió cómo se le formaba un nudo en la garganta.

—¿C-Cómo dices?

—Además de s-suicida, eres gordo… ¡Dije sordo! ¡Eso!. —se burló Jean en medio de una carcajada; claro, con voz de borracho. Luego, de la nada, comenzó a sollozar; mirando la botella de ron que tenía a un lado. —Extraño a Pecas… —añadió.

Todos sabían que con "Pecas" se refería a Marco.

Braun salió en su defensa, fulminando a Kirschtein con la mirada.

—¡Vamos, Eren! Todos ya respondimos. —le animó Connie, extendiéndole la botella de ron que tenía en la mano como si con eso le diera la palabra. A diferencia de Jean, Springer conservaba la coherencia de sus pensamientos y no se encharcaba con su propia saliva. Jaeger dudó en aceptarla.

—N-No lo sé, yo…

—Jean dice que está enamorado de Mikasa, Bertholdt de un compañero de la legión, Connie de la chica patata y yo… —el rubio hizo una breve pausa. — Yo de un camarada. —sonrió, como siendo cómplice de algún secreto que no podía revelarse, mostrando una hilera de blancos dientes.

Eren se sintió más en confianza luego de la aclaración que le había dado Reiner, pero no lo suficiente como para soltar las palabras tan a la ligera, porque realmente no se sentía seguro y tampoco tenía la certeza de que lo que respondería estaba bien. El problema no estaba en no saber quién es la persona que estaba ocupando su corazón, eso lo sabía perfectamente (de hecho estaba tan seguro de ello que hasta le llegaba a enfermar), la traba radicaba en que: primero que todo, era hombre. Segundo, le doblaba la edad. Tercero, estaba en la legión y era de un rango superior al suyo.

Era un poco (mucho) imposible.

Además si sus amigos se llegaran a enterar, ¿Cómo reaccionarían? Es decir, está bien, Bertholdt acaba de dejar en claro que es gay, Reiner… tal vez, no lo sabe. Pero ninguno de ellos está enamorado de un treintañero amargado e insociable que disfruta con el dolor ajeno y que, para colmo, probablemente tenga una estrecha relación con el comandante Smith. No había comparación, no era lo mismo.

—Anímate, Eren. —le alentó Fubar, regalándole una sonrisa. El castaño clavó los ojos en la boquilla de la botella extendida por Springer. —Prometemos guardar el secreto.

—¿Todos…? —Jaeger posó la mirada sobre la cabeza de Kirschtein, entrecerrando los ojos. Reiner sonrió.

—No te preocupes por Jean, probablemente él siquiera se entere.—Braun empujó suavemente al mencionado con un dedo, y este cayó de espaldas roncando, profundamente dormido. Connie y Eren soltaron una silenciosa carcajada. —Además, yo y Bertholdt nos aseguraremos de que no hable. — afirmó—Solo confía en nosotros.

El castaño se frotó las manos echándose hacia atrás, pensativo, analizando la situación. Todos, a excepción de él mismo, habían revelado la identidad o, por lo menos, información de esa preciada persona, todos habían puesto ese granito de arena que fortalecía aún más la confianza entre ellos, todos excepto Eren. Quién sabe, luego de lo ocurrido en Trost Jaeger se había distanciado de sus compañeros, los veía en los entrenamientos y en el horario de comidas, pero apenas y cruzaba alguna que otra palabra con lo que quedaba del escuadrón de reclutas ciento cuatro. Cada que tenía la oportunidad de acercarse nuevamente a ese ambiente de antaño como cuando se enlistaron en la academia militar, estaba cansado y con sueño o haciendo alguna tarea por orden del sargento; los experimentos que realizaba Hanji con él le agotaban de una manera increíble.

Sintió aquellos tres pares de ojos sobre su cabeza y los ronquidos guturales de Jean al otro extremo de la pequeña fogata. Inhaló profundo, llenando sus pulmones de oxígeno, dejando que el aire le cosquilleara el pecho de forma placentera; no iba a ser fácil. Franqueó su mano derecha por entre sus hebras de cabello marrones mientras soltaba un largo suspiro; suponía que podía seguir confiando en ellos. Se armó de todo el valor que logró reunir y declaró:—Estoy enamorado del sargento Rivaille.

Hubo un incómodo silencio que se prolongó solo por unos segundos, siendo inmediatamente rasgado por un golpe sordo a la espalda de Jaeger, seguido de un gruñido ronco y exasperado. Todos levantaron la mirada de Eren, y este se volteó de manera precipitada, posando sus verdosos ojos sobre los mechones cortos y obscuros que se removían en el polvoriento suelo. Palideció, el alma casi se le escapa por la boca. Eren dejó caer el vaso de vidrio que sostenía y corrió para socorrer al cabo con el corazón pendiéndole de un hilo, quien apenas y podía levantarse sin caer en el intento.

Sus manos palparon el cuerpo pequeño de Levi, intentando ayudarle, sin detenerse a pensar en lo que segundos antes había dicho.

—S-Sargento... ¿Qué le pasó? —fue una pregunta estúpida considerando el hecho de que Rivaille sostenía una botella de quién sabe qué en la mano derecha, mientras pasaba de mala gana el brazo alrededor del cuello del chico titán, soltando una que otra queja y palabra obscena.

—Puta botella... aldita piedra...que Irvin me... los cojones, hijo de puta. —balbuceó en un gruñido.

Ya, estaba borracho; eso era obvio, pero ¿Por qué Levi deambularía por el cuartel en un estado tan deplorable? ¿Beber de una manera tan… impropia de él? Jaeger, y quizás toda la legión, tenía laidea de que Rivaille era un consumidor moderado en lo que respectaba al alcohol y al tabaco. Solo hubieron un par de veces en que el castaño lo vió sirviéndose un trago o algo por el estilo, de hecho nunca apreció al cabo con un cigarrillo en la boca, así que verlo medio ebrio y percibir el potente aroma del tabaco de buena calidad emanando de sus ropas le había dejado más que impactado.

Lo notó en sus mejillas, ese ligero rubor pálido que contrastaba con lo níveo de su piel, respirando entrecortadamente, percibiendo uno que otro jadeo deslizarse por el borde de sus labios. Sentía su cabello negro y sedoso cosquilleándole el cuello de manera tortuosa, y el vaho de su respiración chocando contra su pecho. Un escalofrío recorrió toda la extensión de su espalda cuando los belfos fríos de Levi rosaron su pescuezo en busca de una posición más cómoda.

Lo sintió, aquel temblor en el cuerpo del más bajo producto del frío. La noche estaba helada, y por su bien arrastró literalmente a su sargento hacia la pequeña fogata junto con sus camaradas, lo sentó a su lado, cerca del fuego, y le colocó su chaqueta sobre los hombros, importándole poco si el hielo de la brisa le calaba hasta los huesos; tenía resistencia. Inmediatamente Levi reaccionó ante el calor y se acercó aún más a las llamas.

Fue en ese momento en que Eren reparó en los ojos expectantes de sus compañeros, quienes, para su mala suerte, no habían olvidado su respuesta.

—Así que… —carraspeó Connie, un poco incómodo y mareado por la situación. Poco a poco su lucidez se iba perdiendo. —Estábamos hablando de que Eren está enamorado del sar- ¡Mierda! — Springer recibió el fuerte impacto de una pequeña piedra entierrada en medio de ambas cejas, cortesía del chico titán.

El castaño le fulminó de la peor manera con la mirada, y el muchacho rapado entendió el mensaje. Se dejó caer en su puesto y dio un fuerte bostezo, logrando despertar a Jean, quien literalmente estaba babeando en el suelo. Entre tanto, Reiner y Bertholdt intercambiaban miradas que iban y venían, confundidos.

La calcada presencia del soldado más fuerte de la humanidad allí era un claro golpe en la entrepierna para Eren, incluso para los demás. Se suponía que a esas horas de la noche TODA la legión estaba descansando, se suponía que el sargento Rivaille estaba de lo más feliz roncando en su habitación privada, soñando con limpiar vidrios o lo que sea, se suponía que Levi NO DEBERÍA estar ahí, tanto como que se suponía que ellos; Connie, Jean, Reiner, Bertholdt y la esperanza de la humanidad; tampoco.

Y se quedaron bien quietos, esperando algún comentario, movimiento o golpe por parte de su superior, quien se empeñaba en acercar sus manos a la calidez que emanaba de la fogata. Nada pasó, era como si Rivaille no notara la presencia de sus subordinados, como si sus sentidos se hubieran dispersado tanto hasta llegar al punto de ignorar por completo a los reclutas frente a él, y eso se lo acreditaban al líquido que chorreaba de la botella que aún sostenía en su mano derecha.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos sumidos en tensión pura. Luego de que Kirschtein se hubiera espabilado con flexiones de brazos y piernas y el sonar chirriante de sus huesos, una atmósfera de silencio invadió a los seis personajes sentados en círculo alrededor de una improvisada fogata de madrugada. Nadie se atrevía a soltar una sola palabra, y la presencia tosca y dominante del cabo, incluso borracho y buscando a tientas el reconfortante calor de las llamas, hacía de las suyas.

De pronto Jean tomó bruscamente una de las botellas vacías desparramadas cerca de la fogata y la observó detenidamente, posicionándola a la altura de su cara, entrecerrando los ojos con sumo cuidado.

—¿Por qué la botella de ron me está hablando…? ¡O-Oye! ¡Yo no tengo caballo de cara! —impresionantemente, el muchacho comenzó a discutir con un objeto inanimado. Todos, incluido Rivaille, clavaron sus miradas en el ebrio del grupo, contemplando cómo Kirschtein estaba amenazando al botellón con lanzarlo al fuego. —¡NO, TÚ C-CÁLLATE! ¡BOTELLA MALA!

Fue entonces cuando Jaeger sentenció que ya era suficiente.

—Bien, chicos, creo que ya basta. Solo falta un par de horas para que amanezca. Vamos a dormir ¿Vale?—sugirió con una sonrisa algo apenada, levantándose de su puesto. Todos asintieron agradecidos con Eren (ya que ninguno se atrevía a mover un solo músculo con Rivaille presente) y se pusieron de pie. Braun y Fubar se llevaron a Connie y Jean al hombro respectivamente y iniciaron el camino de vuelta a las habitaciones, no sin antes haber recibido una que otra queja por parte de Kirschtein quien decía no tener sueño y cosas por el estilo.

Lo último que Eren pudo escuchar fue el balbuceo cansado de Jean diciendo:—¿Sabes, botella de ron? Creo que deberíamos hacer las paces. Sí, yo también lo s-siento.

Favor de repetirse mentalmente: NUNCA dejar que el cara de caballo beba.

El chico titán se volteó para atender a su superior, quien se había quedado observando las danzantes llamas que carbonizaban lentamente la poca madera que quedaba por consumir. Le vio absorto en el rojo vivo que desprendía el fuego, con el rostro levemente enrojecido a causa de la cercanía de su cuerpo con el calor; el vaho escapando de sus labios entreabiertos. Corporal parecía no querer mover ni un solo músculo.

Y Jaeger no podía despegar la mirada de los belfos del moreno.

Eren se le acercó cauteloso, posando sus manos sobre los hombros finos pero firmes de Rivaille; ahora que Levi no respondía con todos sus sentidos, se le era más fácil aproximársele sin recibir una patada en la quijada en el intento. Se arqueó ligeramente sobre la espalda contraria, casi rozando su mejilla contra la del sargento. Habló despacio y pausado, como un suave susurro.

—Señor, es tarde. ¿Me permite llevarlo a su habitación? —no recibió más respuesta que un asentimiento de cabeza por parte del susodicho.

En cuanto Jaeger se posicionó frente al cabo para ayudarle a erguirse, este le tomó del cuello de su camisa y le obligó a inclinarse sobre su menudo cuerpo, mirándole a los ojos de forma insistente y, por qué no, insanamente sugestiva. La respiración de Levi rosando sutilmente los labios carnosos y suaves de Eren, sintiendo como ligeros suspiros y jadeos se escapaban inconscientes de su garganta.

—¿Quién…? —preguntó con la voz ahogada, acercando peligrosamente sus bocas. El castaño se contuvo, ignorando este hecho.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Quién es ese… —hizo una breve pausa, ordenando sus ideas. —…de quien estás enamorado, mocoso?

—N-No sé de qué me está hablando, señor.

—Tú… —Rivaille paseó sus ojos por sobre el mentón fino y carente de bello del castaño. — Pequeño bastardo, vas a responderme lo que acabo de cuestionarte. —y, cómo último recurso, añadió:—Es una orden.

Eren se sintió acorralado por los orbes pequeños, serios y escrutadores del sargento clavados sobre los propios. A pesar de que el moreno era unos centímetros más bajo que él, la estatura no era un impedimento para que Levi tomara su lugar como el intimidante y dominante soldado que era a costa de su poco perceptible humanidad. Jaeger era consciente de que el cabo no había hecho abuso de su poder jerárquico sobre él por cuenta propia siendo que estaba sometido a los efectos soporíferos e inhibidores del alcohol, pero sinceramente esa actitud repentina de querer conseguir una respuesta por medio de su posición en la legión le molestó. Pero se contuvo.

Después de todo siempre había odiado a los cerdos de Sina.

—Señor, está ebrio. —suspiró, desviando la mirada. —El alcohol lo tiene escuchando cosas que no van a lugar. Por favor déjeme llevarlo a su cuarto.

Eren hizo el vago intento de ponerse derecho y arrastrar al cabo a su habitación en los niveles superiores del cuartel, pero un gruñido exasperado por parte de Rivaille le detuvo a medio cometido.

—Sé perfectamente lo que escuché, mocoso insolente. —hizo una pausa, intentando sonar convincente —Ahora respóndeme a menos que quieras que te corte los testículos.

Levi le escuchó maldecir.

—¿Sabe? Estoy cansado y con sueño. —replicó el chico titán, llegando al tope de su paciencia. —¿Podría hacer como si no escuchó nada y olvidarse del tema?

Fue incómodo, lo admitía. En circunstancias normales hablarle de esa forma al sargento Levi hubiera significado una muerte dolorosa y segura, y el que estuviera medio borracho no quitaba el hecho de que el moreno no saldara cuentas con él a la mañana siguiente, incluso con resaca. Analizando bien la situación, técnicamente estaba cometiendo una falta al ser irrespetuoso con un superior, y eso, por donde se le mire, conlleva a un castigo por cumplir. No le hubiera importado si se tratara de Hanji o, incluso, del comandante Irvin, pero se estaba hablando de Levi Rivaille, el soldado más fuerte que la humanidad jamás haya conocido, y haberle faltado el respeto a la persona que estaba encomendada a vigilarle y, en el peor de la casos, matarle acarreaba más que una tarea como limpiar los establos, el jardín y la cocina por un mes.

Pero realmente no quería responder a esa pregunta.

El moreno se quedó en silencio, con los ojos clavados en Jaeger, atisbando al muchacho con orbes somnolientos. Eren temblaba bajo su mirada, y podía apreciar claramente un brillo de furia encenderse en la diminuta pupila del contrario; esa mirada verde oliva estaba escarbando hasta el rincón más profundo y apartado de su ser, sin embargo, el castaño no se retractó.

Por alguna razón, los ojos del chico titán comenzaron a arder.

—Y-Yo... —suspiró, frotándose el rostro con frustración. —Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención levantarle la voz, señor.

Levi seguía mirándole de la misma forma, sin soltar palabra alguna.

—Si me permite, sargento… Me gustaría dejar ese secreto como lo que es, un secreto. —una sonrisa entristecida se formó en los labios de Eren.

Una sonrisa que logró atravesar el frío corazón de Rivaille.

Fue una plática corta y de por sí rara, tanto como para que el mutismo fuera la mejor opción a elegir. Después de ello Levi se negó a soltar palabra alguna, y Jaeger había aprovechado el silencio para ayudar a su superior a levantarse, pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros y emprender un lento camino hacia la habitación del mayor. Fue incluso escalofriante la manera en que solo sus respiraciones y el sonido pausado y a veces tambaleante de sus pasos se escuchara a los alrededores; no había viento, solo un ambiente helado e invernal, y las hojas copiosas de los árboles no podían danzar susurrantes sin una suave brisa que los meciera.

El castaño de grandes ojos verdes se había cerciorado de que la fogata quedara completamente apagada para no tener mayores complicaciones, y había avanzado por los pasillos sombríos y solitarios del cuartel con un sigilo propio de un cazador, haciendo honor a su apellido. Levi, más que otra cosa, se había limitado a tratar de no estorbarle, guardándose sus balbuceantes comentarios.

Frente a la puerta del dormitorio del cabo Eren dejó escapar un suspiro que el moreno no supo cómo interpretar, mas tampoco se le dieron los ánimos como para preguntar. El chico titán se introdujo cerrando la puerta tras de sí, avanzó un poco a ciegas hasta la única cosa que se distinguía entre todo lo demás: la cama, depositó al mareado sargento sobre la impecable colcha con cuidado y se quedó mirándole de pie a un lado de la litera. El moreno no hizo más que tumbarse por completo sobre la colchoneta, y prontamente el ruidillo de sus respiraciones suaves y acompasadas inundó el lugar.

Jaeger no pudo evitar despegar la mirada de la figura menuda del hombre, captando el vaivén lento de su pecho al subir y bajar, relajado, despreocupado. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente abiertos, siendo bañados por la luz platinada de la luna que se colaba por la única ventanilla de la habitación; en ese momento Eren pudo distinguir una serie de de finas y tupidas pestañas en la comisura de los párpados. Tenía, también, los labios entreabiertos, dejando escapar uno que otro suspiro lastimero que rápidamente moría en el sepulcral silencio. Sus músculos, levemente marcados por debajo de su camisa blanca, estaban completamente relajados; era como si, de cierta forma, Levi se estuviera poniendo a merced de algo.

El castaño pensó que Rivaille simplemente se había quedado dormido, pero por más que quisiera contemplarlo así, no podía dejarlo dormitar con el arnés y el uniforme aun puestos.

Se acercó a lo que pareciera ser el armario y abrió los cajones buscando el pijama del sargento. A sus espaldas sonó el crujir de la colcha, pero no le prestó mayor atención. Cuando hubo hallado la prenda, se volteó para concluir con su tarea, encontrándose con el cabo sentado a orillas de la cama, esperando por él.

Eren sonrió.

—Señor, no es bueno que duerma con el uniforme, debe cambiarse. —le extendió el pijama con cuidado, pero Levi no respondió, simplemente se quedó mirando la ropa sobre las manos de su subordinado. Jaeger lo vió en su fría expresión, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de mover un dedo.

Suspiró, se arrodilló frente al moreno de ojos escrutadores, observó por segundos el rostro adormilado del mayor.

Si ha de ser sincero, toda esa situación le parecía extraña, demasiado, pero es no quería decir que, en cierta medida, no lo disfrutara, es más, le cautivaba. Había estado enamorado del sargento desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero hace pocos meses se había percatado de ello; antes solo le parecía que el sentimiento no era más que mera admiración, como todo el mundo lo hacía, idolatrando a Rivaille, pero luego comenzó a notar actitudes, cambios, pensamientos que distaban mucho de la fascinación que juraba tenerle. Al final llegó a la conclusión de que había quedado prendado de Corporal.

En un comienzo quería mantenerlo en secreto, pero poco le costó darse cuenta de que Mikasa, e incluso Armin, ya estaban enterados del tema desde mucho antes que él. No tardó en pedirles explicaciones de por qué no le habían mencionado esa posibilidad cuando había estado rompiéndose la cabeza tratando de averiguar que le estaba pasando, y lo único que recibió de parte de Ackerman fue un "_Debías darte cuenta por ti mismo que estabas enamorado del enano_".

Impresionantemente la medio asiática reaccionó mejor de lo que Eren hubiera esperado. Y algo le decía que eso se debía a Arlert.

Rozó la fina tela del pañuelo atado a su cuello con la yema de los dedos.

—¿Me permite?

Aquellos ojos verde oliva le envolvieron, regalándole un "sí" acallado por el silencio.

Comenzó por el arnés, desabrochando las hebillas repartidas por la serie de cinturones que aprisionaban el cuerpo esbelto, sus dedos rápidamente pasaron a jugar con los botones de manera intrínseca, especial, abriendo la camisa con lentitud. Prontamente la piel expuesta se presentó ante los ojos extasiados del quinceañero.

Y su autocontrol lentamente se iba por el desagüe.

—No es bueno que me ames —se detuvo en seco, una pálida mano sostuvo su muñeca. —Yo solo traigo dolor y sufrimiento ¿Sabes?

Levantó la mirada; unos ojos forjados bajo el más puro dolor y agonía le observaban con un tizne de inconformidad. Eren pudo notarlo, aquella curvatura apenas visible en la comisura de sus labios, una sonrisa triste, ahogada.

—Eren…

—Así que no estaba borracho…

—Eren…

—No necesita que yo le ayude entonces. —hizo ademán de levantarse, zafándose con delicadeza del agarre en su muñeca, sin embargo, ahora era aprisionado por los hombros. —Por favor, suélteme.

Levi contempló la boca fruncida del menor, mordiéndose el belfo inferior al punto de hacerlo sangrar. Lo sintió temblando bajo su mirada, asustado, molesto, furioso. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por su cabello castaño, evitando mirarle directamente; el cabo sabía que en ese momento Jaeger se sentía de lo peor.

—Eren, mírame.

Una negación con la cabeza.

—Eren, muéstrame tus ojos.

Cuando el chico levantó la mirada, algo dentro de Rivaille se quebró en mil pedazos. Aquellos ojos verdes llenos de vida que alguna vez le atisbaban con amor no eran más que rastros irreconocibles de unos orbes temerosos, inseguros, atiborrados en lágrimas; apenas y podía ver alguna clase de luz en ellos. Había miedo, terror, frustración, rabia, angustia… todo mezclado en una diminuta pupila.

Levi no hizo más que estrechar el cuerpo del menor entre sus brazos, repartiendo besos cargados de dulzura por la frente, párpados y mejillas. ¿Cómo alguien tan frío podía resultar ser tan cálido? El castaño no hacía más que seguir ahogándose en sus propias lágrimas, incrustando las uñas en el pecho descubierto de su sargento con un dolor indescriptible.

—Me engañó. —acusó con cólera —Me hizo creer que en todo este tiempo no sabía nada. —las lágrimas seguían cayendo, humedeciendo todo a su paso. —Me ignoró… ignoró lo que sentía por usted.

—Perdón.

—Todos estos meses pensando en que había hecho algo mal, que la había jodido, pero en realidad mi único error fue ser tan evidente…

—Perdón.

—Y usted simplemente pasó de largo, y no me di cuenta de que esto que siento… —se estremeció, las palabras le quemaban la garganta. —No importaba…

—Perdón.

Esa palabra ya no significaba nada, pero lo era todo. Eren sentía que sus ojos ya no podían exprimir más lágrimas, sus orbes le escocían a horrores, pero ellas seguían brotando de la comisura de sus ojos como si trataran de drenarle todo el sufrimiento por medio del llanto, cosa que de por sí resultaba imposible. En tanto Levi seguía repitiendo esa misma palabra carente de sentido, de un significado, meciendo al muchacho entre sus brazos, brindándole un consuelo hipócrita, un consuelo que solo los idiotas enamorados necesitan.

Un idiota enamorado como Eren.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, quizás horas, en realidad a quién le importaba. Corporal se quedó junto a Jaeger hasta que los sollozos se hicieran un leve murmullo apenas audible, y luego esperó pacientemente hasta que los murmullos se fueron volando por la ventanilla, dejándole el puesto a una respiración entrecortada.

Rivaille limpió los restos húmedos que quedaron en los pómulos del chiquillo con sus pulgares, para luego depositar un suave beso en la punta de su nariz.

—¿Ahora entiendes cuando digo que solo traigo dolor a quienes amo, mocoso?

El chico titán escaló su mirada con una rapidez escalofriante, sus hinchados ojos se encontraron con los pequeños orbes verde oliva del moreno, y una descarga eléctrica atravesó toda su espina dorsal cuando Levi acercó sus labios a los contrarios, deteniéndose a solo centímetros del contacto. El mayor frotó delicadamente las aristas de sus narices y dejó escapar un cálido suspiro que chocó en los belfos del muchacho.

—Perdóname por ser un imbécil que necesita de un mocoso para volver a sentirse humano. —susurró contra sus labios, acortando aún más la distancia. —Perdóname por amarte de una manera tan inhumana. —entrelazó amorosamente sus manos, casi tocando sus bocas. —Perdóname por ser yo quien tenga que matarte de esta forma…

Levi era el tipo que pedía una oportunidad, y Eren el idiota enamorado que todo olvidaba.

Porque, desgraciadamente, el amor es así.

Fue un beso largo, lento, pausado… el primero en la vida de Jaeger. No hubieron dobles intenciones de trasfondo, ni mucho menos un engaño mortífero, solo fue un amor tibio, desinteresado, una expresión de cariño que trascendentalmente se posaba sobre la moral de un sargento y un subordinado que día a día ponían sus vidas a merced de un futuro mejor.

Estaba mal, no había necesidad de recordarlo, pero era mejor que esperar una muerte sin una nota de calma ni un beso que, quizás, sea la despedida. Además, no les importaba, ya no… El sabor dulce de lo incorrecto les había vuelto adictos, insensatos, incapaces de redimirse.

_Les gustaba el sabor de un beso tibio._

Esa fue la primera noche de tantas más, cada una especial a su manera, cada una con un sabor único.

También, esa fue una fogata de tantas otras, y una borrachera de muchas más.

_Porque las inhibiciones sazonan la comida._

_Porque la privacidad de intimar le da el toque especial._

_Porque el néctar en la boca hace arder la garganta._

_Y no hablamos precisamente de una botella de vodka, en una noche de borrachos._

* * *

Hooola(?

Mis queridas lectoras, espero que hayan disfrutado de este pequeño aporte mío al fandom yaoi de SnK.

OHH, hace tiempo que no escribía tanto3, se siente maravishoso. La verdad es que hace mucho que no me daba la tarea de escribir algo de más de 3000 palabras, y que ahora saliera esto me trae ánimos de sobra.

Anyway, quiero darles gracias a mi betareader Loretillo, alias, Aya Kesha, por tomarse la molestia de revisar esta cosilla que ven aquí. Gracias por las ideas y las aclaraciones, querida. Se te agradece con el corazón3.

En fin. ¿Un review? ¿No? ¿Nada? Se agradece igualmente que te tomaras la molestia de leer.

Ah, para quienes siguen Wonderwall: Actualizo antes del domingo probablemente.

Nos leemos (/=O=)/.

Crosseyra.


End file.
